Love Game
by VampireLover411
Summary: Damon has his eye set on Anna. She's different, sassy, beautiful and of course a vampire. But she's also with Jeremy Gilbert. Will Anna realize her feelings for Damon, or completely reject him? DANNA!
1. Dead in Love

Summary: Damon has his eye on Anna. She's different, sassy, beautiful and of course a vampire. But she's also with Jeremy Gilbert. Will Anna realize her feelings for Damon or completely reject him? DANNA.

A/N: Anna is one of my favorite vampires in TVD and I'm so happy she came back on the last episode of Season 2! But this story is actually going back in time to Season 1 where Anna is alive and living with her mother Pearl and Jeremy is her boyfriend. Better than you think! Will NOT be a one-shot cause I friggin hate those! It just leaves readers hangin!

Chapter 1: Dead in Love

~At Gilbert House~

She stares deeply into her lover's dark cocoa orbs. They are warm and inviting, framed by long lashes that are wasted on a boy. Her own tranced pupils then slowly lower to his lips. His soft red lips that curve into a slight smile. Everything about Jeremy is so warm, so gentle. He could never do anything to hurt her.

She leans in and gently presses her lips to his. It's a soft, innocent kiss. Jeremy quickly kissed her back and caressed her back. So this is what love felt like.

"Anna," he breathed. Their kissing grew more desperate now. More wanting. She clung to his shirt while pushing him back on the bed forcefully. Anna knew she shouldn't get too carried away with him being a human and all-but her love for him was uncontrollable. Jeremy took fistfuls of her dark wavy hair bringing her closer, when she suddenly pulled away. He looked at her with confusion and Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Your Aunt's home," she explained. He cocked his head.

"You can hear that?"

"Vampire senses definitely come in handy." Jeremy groaned loudly and sat up.

"I guess I'll see you at the Lockwood Party," Anna finished awkwardly. She hated ending their moments like this. He looked away from her and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"My Uncle Jon, he's uh, gonna be there." It was Anna's turn to groan. She flipped her locks of dark chocolate hair irritated.

"Seriously Jere? Of all people he has to come?"

"I feel the same way, but he's pretty close with the council and got a special invitation." he tried to say. Anna sighed and rolled off his bed to retrieve her jacket.

"Look, I gotta go, my Mom's probably worried about me." Jeremy nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to leave.

"Wait, Anna," he said.

"Yes?"

"I...love you." He watched her intently. She buttoned up her jacket and smiled shyly.

"Love you too. See you later." with that she left feeling especially happy. Her boyfriend had said those three words together in a complete sentence. With vampire speed, she rushed out the Gilbert house before she could get caught. She was giddy with excitement, weak to her knees. Never in her centuries of living and non-living, had she ever felt this way. As a vampire, you usually shut off those emotions you had. But she guessed she couldn't do that anymore. She was positively dead in love.

-Later at the Mystic Grill-

Damon's POV

The cool sweet and bitter taste of his scotch drink touched his tongue like velvet. Damon needed a nice drink after long pain filled day of watching his baby brother and his precious girlfriend cuddle like teddy bears all day. Nothing he said or did would make Elena like him. She despised him in so many ways. Damon was at his usual spot at the bar, sipping his drink. Since he couldn't flirt with Elena, stalking Anna and her actually scary mother, Pearl, would do for now. He decided to eavesdrop of the conversation they were having at a near by table.

"But Mama, just because he's a Gilbert doesn't mean he's like the others!" Anna was arguing.

"I'm only looking out for my daughter. You can't trust the people in this town Anna," Pearl said back.

"You mean our town. How are we supposed to live here if you don't learn to give people a chance?"

"I gave the Gilbert's a chance 147 years ago, and they still continue what they do best; hunting vampires."

"Jeremy knows I'm a vampire yet he still wants to be with me!" Ah so that's what they were arguing about. Anna's boyfriend. Damon smirked his signature smirk. That's when she turned her head to glare at Damon. Uh-oh. She must have heard him laugh. Even from the far side of the grill she heard him. Pearl suddenly turned around and saw Damon. She shot him a venomous stare then turned back around. They whispered something that even he couldn't hear. Pearl got up to go to the ladies room, while Anna stormed over to the bar and plopped herself next to him. He waited for her to make a rude comment but she ignored him.

"I'll have a black ice please," she said to the bartender. Since when did Anna drink? He glanced at her and she rolled her eyes noticeably.

"Do you have a staring problem?" she snapped. Damon snickered.

"What's wrong with you? Oh lemme guess; mommy won't let you date human boy?" he teased while fake pouting. Anna grimaced.

"I swear you're such an ignorant and obnoxious being! If your just here to mock me then be gone."

"Ouch. That hurt." he smirked. She sighed deeply.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?"

"I dunno. Bored." he said simply. The bartender handed her drink and she gulped it quickly.

"Refill please," she barked.

"I don't get why you would go for a Gilbert. You could do much better," Damon commented

"I don't get why you're going for a Gilbert either Damon," she pointed out. Damon groaned.

"Touché. I only like bothering Elena because my baby brothers with her."

"Whatever." He gazed at her. He never noticed this before, but she was actually kind of pretty. Maybe that was an understatement but she looked exotic with her long locks of dark hair, and ivory skin.

"Once again, what are you looking at?" she demanded sharply. There was a glint in Damon's icy blue eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Anna's POV

Damon Salvatore might just be the most infuriating man she has ever met. With that stupid grin on his face and his obnoxious remarks. How can he tell her not to date a Gilbert! He didn't know her at all! Anna got up to leave when he grabbed her arm. She almost yanked her arm away.

"Get...off…of…me," she said murderously. He frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." He tightened the grip on her arm.

"Oh come on. Stay here for a while," he pleaded. That was odd. Damon never begged for anything.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to more of your B.S. Damon. I suggest you let go of my arm before I end up ripping your's off," she said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

"I would. I'm older than you and that means stronger. Now let go." Instead Damon yanked her wrists roughly and pulled her onto his lap. He was pretty brave considering actually she was centuries older than him. Anna gasped sharply. Damon chuckled and pulled her closer. To anyone else's eye it might look like Anna enjoyed it.

"I'm going to count to three-"

"Would you really try to hurt me here? In public? Where everyone can see?" he whispered gripping her thigh causing her to shiver. Anna stared at him. Of course he was beautiful, but Anna had a boyfriend. Jeremy was important to her and she couldn't hurt him. But she couldn't hide how much his touch was affecting her. When she didn't answer he let her go and she climbed off his lap.

"Don't do that again," she warned.

"I'll do whatever I want," he shot back just as dangerously. Anna could feel her sharp canines ripping through her gums. She was pissed now. It didn't help how...how gorgeous he was. As if reading her mind, he said, "Baby I know I'm hot." Her mouth was aching now.

"I'm not your baby," she told him firmly. Her voice sounded different. Then he realized it was because her fangs were in the way. She was a vicious girl. He kind of liked that. It made her look wildly beautiful.

"Of course your not, Anna dear," he teased. Anna muttered something under her breath and Damon smiled.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm a hot one, just look at me," he said.

"Whatever. I need to go. Get as far away from you as I can." and with that Anna turned around and left.

"Call me!" Damon called knowing she heard him. He saw her shake her head and heard her say, "You wish." She was a feisty one for sure. The problem was that Damon admired feisty. He finished his drink, straightened his leather jacket and headed home. He was thirsty, and not for any alcohol.

~At the Salvatore House~

"Where have you been?" said a very angry Stefan Salvatore. Damon rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch.

"Out," he answered. Stefan stared at him.

"Obviously. Exactly where were you?" He demanded.

"Look 'mom' if you must know I was at the grill. Now do something useful and get me a glass of blood will you?" The younger Salvatore grimaced.

"Get your own drink. Next time you decide to go leave, tell someone." Damon laughed.

"Fine, I'll just get my own drink then." he got up and poured himself some crimson liquid. He could feel Stefan's eyes burn a whole through his back.

"Alright! I won't do it again. Sheesh." He sighed.

"Why do I smell Anna all over you?"

"Oh that. She was pretty upset so I cheered her up. She and her mom are staying at this hotel. Let's just say she might wanna clean her sheets after what we did." Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You slept with her?" he cried. Damon couldn't help but burst out laughing at his brothers expression.

"I'm kidding! You honestly think I would wanna get busy with her?" Truth be told, he did kind of want to. But he wasn't gonna tell Stefan that. Stefan rubbed his temples.

"It's late. I'm going to bed." Stefan left Damon standing there. Anna sure was something. And she really could do better than a Gilbert. He decided something. He was going to have her. It didn't matter whether she was taken or not. Sooner or later she would be begging for him. It would take patience. But he would have her.

A\N: I know that was a pretty quick chapter but I was in a rush to get the first chapter done! Tell me what you think of this! Anna really hates Damon but is tolerating him. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Beating the Bush

A/N: This chapter will be longer! As you can see Anna and Damon have a weird friendship already. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Beating the Bush

It's early in the morning and Damon knows no ones up. Stefan brought Elena home with him for a "sleepover" and he can hear their slow breathing with his highly trained ears. He grinned to himself. Perfect. He rolled out of bed yawning and headed to the bathroom. After a soothing shower he dressed in his leather jacket and black Armani jeans. He was feeling especially happy today which was odd since Damon only felt anger, rage, jealousy and hate. "Happy" was never in his vocabulary.

After making sure his brother and Elena were in deep sleep, downstairs he downed a glass of blood and grabbed the car keys. Today he had a feeling something good was going to happen...something amazing. He checked his reflection in the hallway mirror and flashed a sexy smile. He knew he was gorgeous. He didn't understand how Anna could resist him, but soon the resisting would stop. He always thought he did this to annoy her, which was although fun, he wanted mire than that. He popped on his black shades and started the engine to his sleek black Ferrari. The car was expensive but with a couple of charming words and compelling, he managed to get the money. Damon glanced at himself one more time in the rearview mirror before speeding off. If she wasn't impressed by his looks-which she was- then surely his need for speed? He wound up at the Mystic mall. Not many people were there at this time of day but he knew exactly who was. He overheard her talking to Jeremy about how she needed new clothes and wanted to go shopping. Hopefully she would come alone. He waited at the entrance leaning casually on the side of the wall. It seemed like forever. He compelled a cheerleader to tell him what time it was. 11:04. He groaned. She was taking an eternity. But finally, he saw her slim figure and dark hair. He smirked as she came up to the doors and frowned at him.

"Damon?" she sighed.

"In the flesh," he retorted. She crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing sweet cheeks. I come here all the time." He laughed at her annoyed expression.

"Are you that obsessed with me that you gotta follow me honey? If you want me just say so." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend," she murmured. He didn't seem surprised.

"So dump him," he said simply. "I'm sure little Jere can take it. You need a real man anyway." Anna shook her head.

"You seriously need to get over yourself," she said glaring

"So then what's up with the hesitation?" he asked. Anna threw up her hands.

"Will you get over yourself?"

"Probably not." Anna laughed.

"You're full of it," she said. Damon chuckled and opened the door.

"What a gentleman," she scoffed walking past him. He linked his hand with her's and she stopped abruptly. Why did his touch make her feel so...so odd? He swung their clasped hands innocently and grinned at her. She tried pulling her hand away but he spun her into him so that it looked as if they were about to kiss.

"Anna," he whispered. She could smell his scent of leather and cologne.

"What Damon?" she said trying to sound harsh but failed.

"You don't have to pretend around me," he said in a low voice. He could feel her shiver.

"What am I pretending to do?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. She grew very irritated now.

"Hmm..." Anna pushed him away and crossed her arms.

"You need to stop doing that. I'm serious."

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Look, you obviously didn't come here to shop with me so you might as well just leave," she said firmly. He didn't seem at all bothered.

"Maybe I will shop with you Anna," he suggested.

"And what makes you think I want to shop with you?"

"It's not like you have much of an option."

"Fine then." Anna walked ahead of him. Damon took of his shades and hurried after her. She was heading into DEB. A shop for teenage girls.

"Do we have to go here?" Damon complained.

"You don't have to come in, I go in alone and you just head home," Anna tried.

"No but thanks for the offer," he smirked and she gave him the finger. They walked through racks of dresses and tunics until Anna found a cute dress.

"Oh my gosh...it's beautiful," she gushed. The dress was strapless a deep indigo color with flashes of fuchsia-violet. It had shimmery silver lace poking out the very top of the dress. There was a light almost transparent turquoise color string lacing up the back and front of the dress. It revealed a decent amount of cleavage.

"I have to try this on!" she cried grabbing the dress and heading to the dressing room. She grabbed his arm and rushed to the rooms afraid if what he might do if she left him there alone.

"So are we both going in together?" Damon hinted.

"I'm trying it on by myself," she replied. Before he could reply she slammed the door.

"Fine but hurry up." Anna pulled on the dressed and reached behind her to tie the shoe string style lace but her fingers couldn't reach the string. She didn't want to ask Damon to help her but...

"Damon," she called.

"Yes?"

"I need you."

"About time you said those words."

"I'm serious." Damon laughed and stepped in the small dressing room. Her clothes were on the floor and her dress hugging her body. She pointed to her back and Damon stepped behind her. He deliberately and slowly brushed her curls of hair off her shoulder, his fingers brushing her neck causing her to shiver. He grinned at the reaction.

"Damon-" she began. He smirked and slowly tied her dress. Anna was growing nervous and angry. She hated how he touched her like this and hated how it was making her feel.

"Just tie the dress," she said annoyed.

"Very well," he whispered into her ear. His fingers brushed her back and he tied the strings carefully and knotted them. Anna turned towards the full length mirror. The dress was a kind of a party dress that reached just and inch past her mid thigh revealing her long legs. Personally, Damon thought it could be shorter but it fit her well.

"I have to get this," she exclaimed. Damon nodded.

"How much does it cost?" he asked. Anna glanced at Damon them the price tag.

"Oh wow, its $187.00..." She sighed. "Guess I won't be getting it."

"Yes you will," Damon argued.

"You don't need to do that."

"Too bad. Hand me the dress."

Anna raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not just gonna strip in front of you," she cried.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Just untie the strings and get out," she said curtly. Damon muttered something incoherent and stepped behind her once again. He untied them.

"Thanks," she said and shooed him away. After getting dressed she handed him the dress and while Damon payed for it, Anna when outside the shop to get some gum balls. He was truly annoying but she couldn't get rid of him. As she was putting a quarter in the slot someone called her.

"Anna?" she looked up and saw Jeremy.

"Hey!" she smiled and pecked his lips. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Oh I was just shopping for a dress for the Lockwood party," she explained. Jeremy grinned.

"Good, but don't show me, I want it to be a surprise okay?"

"You're gonna love it!" she assured and kissed him once more when he pulled back.

"Save your lips for tonight," he said coyly Anna blushed.

"So who's with you?" he asked. Anna looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Um...Damon?" Jeremy's eyes immediately went ice cold.

"What are you doing with him?" he demanded. She sighed.

"Well he sort of just came along-"

"And you couldn't stop him?"

"What did you expect me to do? We are in a public place you know. I would have broken both his legs by now if he didn't continue to bother me in public." Jeremy was silent. Anna gently took his hand.

"Look, he bothers me just about as much as he bothers you. But at least he was kind enough to buy me the dress." Jeremy's eyes went wide. Just as he was about to respond, Damon appeared with a purple shopping bag.

"What do we have here?" he looked amused.

"Damon," Jeremy spat out. Damon laughed.

"Why I and _Anna-bear_ were just shopping and _Jeremy- cakes _shows up!" Anna pinched his arm warningly but Damon continued. He wrapped his arm around the female vampire and said,

"Sup Jere." He glared at the smirking vampire and then at Anna who looked extremely uncomfortable. She moved his arm from around her and went to her boyfriend's side who smiled thankfully at her. Damon handed her the purple shopping bag which appeared to be much heavier than she thought. As Damon snickered, she peeked inside to see other items accompanying the dress.

Next to the dress was a small cheetah print makeup bag filled with cosmetics and her name written across the bag in silver letters. Not only that, a medium sized fancy shoe box with gold lace was there too and Anna could only imagine what type of shoes they were.

"Damon…" she trailed off. "This must have cost a lot! I only asked for the dress." Jeremy clenched his fists.

"You bribed my _girlfriend _with expensive gifts?" he demanded.

"Oh I wouldn't call it that. I'm just giving her the things you could never afford,' he said in an icy tone. That's when Jeremy lounged at Damon. But Damon was quick. He took hold of his incoming fist and forcefully twisted his arm behind his back.

"Stop!" Anna cried shoving Damon away. "Both of you stop."

"Tell him lay off," Jeremy spat. Anna clutched the shopping bag and turned to Damon.

"Thank you for the dress, but you need to _leave_. Right now before I end up doing something I regret." The blue-eyed vampire looked stunned at the girl's harsh words.

"You heard her," the Gilbert mocked. Anna watched as his orbs turned coal black.

"Fine," he snapped. "Don't forget to wear the dress for me," he added. She looked disgusted.

"Good bye now," she bit out. Just when the though the Salvatore was changing, he almost kills her human boyfriend.

~At Anna's Apartment~

"You are not really going to wear it are you?" Jeremy asked worriedly as soon as they arrived at Anna's apartment with whom she shared with her mother. Anna knew he was talking about the dress.

"Of course not," she answered pulling out the make-up, dress and shoes out of the shopping bag. She opened the box to reveal exclusive shoes. They were pumps, a silver color with amethyst encrusted jewels covering the whole bottom-front of the shoe. The inside of the shoe was a pretty lavender color while the bottom an aqua color. The pumps matched her dress perfectly.

"Looks expensive huh?" Jeremy murmured. Anna laughed. "Don't worry, I won't wear any of it," she promised. Although she did want to try on the pumps and make-up. It wasn't like she was marrying him.

"I'll keep them safe in the back of my incredibly small closet," she said setting the bag down.

"Good," he said. "I don't want that obnoxious vampire getting his way." Anna shook her head.

"Wouldn't want that." She reached up on her tip-toes and softly kissed his lips.

"Do want to stay here with me? My mom won't be here until later." Jeremy groaned.

"As much as I would love to make-out with you for a couple of hours, I only have ten minutes." Anna's lips set into a hard firm line. Jeremy leaned down and kissed Anna again, lingering for a few seconds.

"I'm all yours tomorrow," he assured smiling. Anna smiled back coyly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She kissed him once more before watching him leave quickly not wanted her mom to see him. Anna sighed deeply and plopped on her creaky bed closing her eyes. It seemed like she never spent much time with her boyfriend. He was always busy. She hadn't had many friends in Mystic Falls, except for Caroline Forbes; she'd developed a strange friendship with. The bubbly blonde was surprising a good friend. And as much as she loved the dress Damon had gotten her for the Lockwood party, she was going to have to wear a different one.

She thought of Damon. She never liked him back in 1864. Sure he was cute, but arrogant as well. Anna sighed again. She was tired of hiding from everyone. Her mother, who wasn't fond of Damon either, Jeremy, his uncle and Damon. She wanted to just stop and be herself for once, but as long as she was a vampire, that wasn't going to happen. She was just gonna keep wishing. Wishing always helped.

A/N: So at the very last part, I wrote a really good part but then it got deleted and I hadn't saved it so I had to try and remember what I wrote and this is just horrible! I think I rushed this chapter too but the next one will be better! Bah- bye!


	3. Hope

**A/N: Update took forever I know I KNOW! So sorry to keep you guys waiting but I've gotten lazy and actually pretty busy with schoolwork! Hope you like!**

Chapter 1: Hope

She bit her lip tiredly, large brown eyes gazing at the ceiling above her. The paint was chipping and some graffiti was scribbled all over. Anna never was ready to take on any day, but today she was mourning. Over what, she didn't know. But she wanted to stay in bed today. She didn't feel like facing the world today. Turning from the vampire Anna, to the human Anna everyone seemed to except. She rolled her body slightly to the right, eyes closed; arms tucked inwards, a warm quilt keeping her warm. If even possible, she felt sick. Not blood-dehydrated sick, but humanly sick.

"Annabelle sweetheart, are you awake?" the soft yet keen voice of her mother whispered anxiously.

"No, please leave a message after the tone...beep," Anna weakly murmured. Pearl laughed lightly at her daughter, who had now curled up into a ball.

"Hmm, ok then. Hey sweetheart, it's mom. I just wanted to give you a heads up on a certain party you're supposed to go today," Pearl played along. Anna groaned loudly suddenly remembering the Lockwood party was today at four.

"We're sorry, but your call has been disconnected, please try again," Anna said bitterly. There was a moment of silence before both vampires burst into laughter. She sat up gingerly to face her mother who was dressed in a crisp cream colored blouse and a tight satin black business skirt. Her long locks of raven-hair similar to her kin, was pulled up tightly into a neat bun, a gold bar with encrusted diamonds pinned in and small delicate pearls in her ears that matched her bigger pearl necklace.

"Whew!" she breathed. "Look at you! What have you got a date today?" Pearl blushed noticeably.

"I'll have you know I am dressed strictly for business," she replied firmly, a hint of smile in her lighter brown eyes.

"Crap. I forgot about getting a dress for the Lockwood party!" Anna sighed deeply, also remembering the dress and shoes stashed in her closet bought from someone she wasn't exactly friends with. Pearl paused and gestured towards the door.

"There's a friend here to see you." she left her to open the door.

"Look Jeremy I don't think-"

"Jeremy?" an over eagerly bubbly blonde stood, lips curved into a bright smile, blue eyes wide. She wore a silky white sundress with light pink ribbon at the waist and little red flowers lining the hemline and bright red heels to match.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" a surprised Anna astonished. Caroline raised an elegant brow.

"Today's the Lockwood party! Duh! You need a dress don't you?" She produced a blue shopping bag from behind her back followed by a pink box of doughnuts. She breathed in the sugary scent appreciatively.

"It smells great, why don't you bring that in?" Caroline gladly stepped in and saw Pearl grabbing her purse.

"You two girls have fun, see you at ten Annabelle." Anna cringed at her full name.

"Bye mom." As soon as she stepped out, Caroline fished out two doughnuts. A chocolate one for Anna and a strawberry one with sprinkles for her. They were still warm and delicious as they ate them.

"So what's in the shopping bag?" Anna wondered curiously. The pretty blonde grinned and pulled out black lace. The dress looked expensive. It was the same length as the other dress, but it had a much lower cleavage line and thin straps. All black and silky with lace with a shimmer of silver sparkles splattered everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," she gushed, hugging the dress tightly, trying not think about how much prettier the other dress was. Caroline beamed proudly.

"It only costs about a hundred bucks but I managed. Plus, i also got

some shoes." She produced a matching pair of black pumps that were sparkly silver on the bottom of the shoe. Anna peeked in the bag and also saw a pair of black flowery lacy see-through tights.

"I wanted to make the outfit complete," she explained.

"You're amazing Care, you know that?"

"You could stand to mention it a few times," she snickered playfully and bit into her doughnut.

"You get dressed, and I'll do your makeup. I came prepared." Anna smiled.

"That's ok. I've got some make up." Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"From where?" She blushed slightly and went to her closet. She pulled out the expensive makeup and handed it to Caroline.

".God. This is Nyx brand! Where did you get this?"

"I saved up and got some from the mall," Anna lied unconvincingly.

"You could have asked me ya know," she continued on. "But whatever works for you." They spent the afternoon doing hair and make up. Anna gave herself a midnight smoky eye to match her dress and plump lavender lipsticked lips. Caroline had a soft yet glamorous look with shimmery pink eye shadow and glossy red lips. Anna's new dress fit perfectly along with the tights and heels. She always wore her hair down, so today she swept up her rich locks into a loose but elegant bun, letting perfect little curls hang loose near her forehead.

"So, you're taking Matt?" Anna asked, putting the final touches to her hair. Caroline blushed.

"Well yeah. I mean, he really wants me to go with him. I couldn't just say 'no' right?"

"Right." The cheerleader laughed.

"This is going to be one heck of an afternoon with Damon stalking you." Anna looked surprised which made her snicker.

"Don't think I don't notice how you look at him either," she accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anna said hotly. She wasn't going to think about him today. Just enjoy the party, have some food, and spend time with her boyfriend. Caroline rolled her large sapphire eyes.

"Whatever Banana Anna." She groaned.

"You know I hate that name!" But she was smiling anyway.

Damon's POV third person

Of course she looked stunning in that dress. The girl could make anything look good. Anna stood with Caroline by the punch bowl-they were awfully early to the party-and he watched as they laughed about something. Damon couldn't help but state at those long legs of hers. Why was she so beautiful?

Jeremy came up and kissed her neck as she smiled and embraced him. He whispered something into her ear, then they both-holding-hands walked right by Damon and got some punch. Damon was furious! She was ignoring him! That little pinprick of a Gilbert probably told her not to wear his dress and shoes! But he could tell she was wearing his makeup.

Damon smiled to himself, satisfied that she had already worn that.

"You're staring," said Elena in a very flashy red dress. It was short and tight revealing what little boobs she was trying to show off. She was with Stefan, both arms linked. Damon snorted.

"Jealous I'm not looking at you for a change?" Elena grimaced.

"Please Damon. You're just using her to get to me." Damon raised his eyebrows. That was a very self-centered thought.

"For once everything's not about you," he shot back. Stefan was trying very hard not to laugh and covered it with a cough. She elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs only making him laugh harder.

"Whatever. Stefan, want to dance?" she pulled his arm not waiting for an answer and was trying to impress Damon by shimmying her tiny hips. He rolled his eyes. Elena really had nothing to show off. Anna on the other hand had tons.

He went after Anna and saw she was sitting with Jeremy. They were laughing again.

"Anna, surprised to see you here," Damon said with über sweetness. She groaned. Jeremy stood up quickly blocking Anna and facing Damon.

"Look dude, you got to problem?" Damon almost burst out laughing.

"Dude? Seriously? Dude?" he mocked. Jeremy frowned and clenched his fists.

"Come on Jere," Anna coaxed already seeing where this was going. He shook his head, never taking his eye of the Salvatore.

"No, this d-bag needs to learn to pick on someone his own size." Damon sighed.

"D-bag? Seriously? That the best you could come up with? You know Anna; you should really date a MAN and not a sixteen year old child. He hasn't even gotten into puberty." Anna's eyes widened. Jeremy lunged at Damon hitting him square in his jaw.

"Jeremy!" Anna cried, knowing how much stronger Damon was. Damon rubbed his jaw and glared at Jeremy, shaking his head.

"Shouldn't have done that." before Anna could even blink; Jeremy went flying across the living room, landing hard on his butt. Anna glared at the grinning Damon and slapped him hard. He was shocked.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" she demanded and ran to the Gilbert. She knelt down and helped him up.

Damon could tell he had a sprained arm.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!" Elena rushed to her younger brother, yelling furiously. She looked up and saw Damon on the far side of the room and frowned.

"I've really done it now," he muttered. His plan to get Anna was working the opposite of what he had hoped.

**A/N: Hope you liked!**


End file.
